


Games

by me413



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Wholesome (mostly), everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me413/pseuds/me413
Summary: The young man and woman living together at Seventh Heaven have initiated that dangerous game that men and women always play with one another. Their friends get to watch hilarity ensue. But one of them has far loftier goals in mind than just playing around forever.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It began three months after the curing of Geostigma. All of AVALANCHE had gathered at Seventh Heaven, having miraculously found an afternoon during which all of them had been free from their usual responsibilities. A day-long party had been thrown, in part thanks to their most recent victory against the Remnants but also to check in on the pair currently sitting at the bar.

There, Cloud silently sipped on his drink, a Cosmo Canyon in hand. Across from him, Tifa wiped down the counter, humming to herself as the rest of their friends pretended to watch Reeve and Cait Sith's fortune telling. Not that Reeve himself wasn't in on their little game of spying on Tifa and Cloud. As a matter of fact, the former Shinra executive had ensured that his robot was quiet enough for them to just barely make out anything the duo said. A wise choice which allowed them to complete their objective, considering the exchange that followed.

Cloud raised his glass, smirking quietly. "Beautiful."

Tifa quirked her lips in return, happy that her drink making skills were still sharp. "Thanks! Cosmo Canyon always was a favorite."

And for a moment, the swordsman looked hesitant. But in a heartbeat, his smirk had become confident. Cocky. Flirtatious. Like the SOLDIER he thought he had been. Now he seemed every bit like the stereotypical corporate owned and Mako enhanced warrior, an air of unshakeable boldness stirring around him. "I didn't mean the drink, Tifa."

She bit her lip, turning away to hide the sudden pinkness of her cheeks. "I have to get back to work," lied Tifa, knowing full well the bar had been closed to make way for their get together.

A short way across the floor, their captive listeners pretended to not be so captivated. Still, it was completely impossible for them to remain unperturbed by the bladesman's sudden affection for the martial artist.

Cid and Shera grinned, knowing gazes pointed at each other.

Red XIII's growl was unusual, obviously his version of a laugh as Deneh and their cubs joined him as well.

Vincent's eyes actually widened slightly.

Yuffie giggled and whispered, not even trying to hide the fact that she was listening in on their conversation. "Aw, yeah, get it, you two."

Reeve gestured animatedly, distracting Denzel and Marlene with Cait Sith's help. All of that did nothing to conceal him craning his neck at an almost painful angle to watch the flirting couple.

Barret, overcome by his fatherly protectiveness of Tifa, was torn between glaring at Cloud like he was the scum of Gaia and getting up to pat them both on the back for finally taking a step in what was universally considered to be the right direction for their relationship.

And that was just the beginning.

A week later, the Highwinds would return with Yuffie in tow. Having finished a job for the WRO, they had found themselves in the vicinity of Edge and paid an overnight visit to their favorite hole in the wall. A visit that involved a standard sized bottle of wine for the happily married pair while Yuffie tore through soda after soda. All the while they enjoyed dinner and a show.

At the counter sat Cloud. This time, Tifa sat before him, her hand in his palm as he worked to heal a nasty gash she had earned from a broken plate. Thanks to Yuffie's Materia, the wound was gradually closing but nonetheless sore. An opportunity which the blonde had used as an excuse to massage her hand. But not much massaging was going on as he had elected simply to intertwine her fingers with his in a blatant display of affection. And as shy as they both looked, it was undeniable that both were enjoying it immensely.

"Somebody's got his confidence back," said Shera, handing Cid the wine bottle.

"You bet," affirmed the kunoichi across from her. "Wonder where he gets it?"

"Yeah, I wonder…" mumbled Cid, eyeing the now empty bottle in his hand. It was nearly a foot long and three inches in diameter. The pilot then flashed back to a night nearly three years ago when he and Barret had caught Tifa and Cloud in a very compromising position in the great outdoors beneath the Highwind. "No wonder the kid could take on Sephiroth alone. He's got all the confidence in the world with that thing. Shave an inch or two or three off this and there you have it."

Cid then placed the bottle on the table in front of Yuffie with a low thud. Earning the gazes of his wife and the ninja, the pilot then held out his hands out in front of him. With his index fingers in the air, the slightly tipsy Cid drew them apart until he was satisfied and grinned lecherously at them both.

Shera immediately caught on, making a poor attempt to stifle her laughter. "You sure you haven't had enough to drink, Captain?"

"Well, I am tired," paused Cid, rising from the table as he and Shera then began to make their way upstairs to their temporary lodgings in Seventh Heaven. "But I ain't blind or some amnesiac fellow. I know what I saw."

Shera then grinned, whispering into her beloved's ear about how she wanted some of Cid's own "big bottle". The spearman smirked, wishing the flustered proprietors of the bar a wonderful time as he and his darling wife eagerly shuffled their slightly drunk forms up the staircase. Yuffie, meanwhile, had finally caught on to the little innuendo Cid had left for her. Biding her time, she approached Tifa shortly after Cloud had gone upstairs to shower after a day on the road.

Wordlessly, the mischievous rogue marched up to Tifa, who was busying herself with storing all the washed plates and utensils that had been used for the evening. Bottle in hand, she left it on the counter right as the fighter turned around, leaving Tifa perplexed. Seeking to alleviate her friend's confusion, Yuffie copied the gesture Cid had made.

"You know what I'm talkin' about…" sing-songed the shuriken wielder, her index fingers separated by a distance that was roughly the size of the large wine bottle between them.

Quick on the uptake, Tifa turned away. Before Yuffie could needle her further, she gave in, raven tresses shaking as she timidly but vigorously nodded her head. The energetic ninja only laughed, deciding to turn in for the night. But as she left Tifa alone to close up, Yuffie decided to have a little more fun with the bruiser.

"No wonder Blondie uses those big swords. He had one of his own all along," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and deftly dodging a splash of tap water Tifa had flung her way, laughing as she jogged up the steps to her room with Marlene.

After another week, Tifa was at her wit's end. She had always known Cloud to be far more affectionate beneath the aloof facade he put up around others. But this? His sudden teasing and playfulness? "This is getting out of hand," mumbled the carmine eyed lady, her orbs shut in frustration as Fenrir's mechanical roar cut through the silence she shared with her guests.

Vincent and an incognito Reeve lounged silently atop stools, enjoying lunch while Nanaki simply basked in the Seventh Heaven's unique ambience. Ambience provided by the entrance of a blonde haired sword wielder and the shameless flirts he subjected the establishment's bartender to.

"Got those ingredients you wanted," said Cloud, making his way behind the counter where she was stocking shelves. Placing the plastic bags filled with groceries at her side, he leaned in and whispered, a smirk on his face. "Need anything else?"

He had expected Tifa to flush, her cheeks red as she stuttered her way through a response. But that was not to be as she leaned in, pulling the toned muscle of his arm against her chest. "Take a bath. We can't have you getting sick now, can we, Cloud? We know how dusty those roads can get," countered the bruiser, her voice shy and sweet while she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, yeah, T-Tifa. I'll head up then," muttered not Cloud Strife, First Class Soldier. Instead, that response had come from Cloud Strife, the quiet little boy from Nibelheim who had the biggest crush on Tifa Lockhart, his nextdoor neighbor and the prettiest girl in town.

And the prettiest girl in town began drawing circles into his bare shoulder. "Then come down. I'll have lunch ready," she cooed demurely into his ear, smiling shyly at him. "Okay?"

"Um, uh…" trailed Cloud, obviously having been struck dumb. Tifa then gently nudged him in the direction of the stairs, which he marched up without even acknowledging the presence of his friends at the counter.

"I didn't realize Cloud was a glass cannon," mumbled Reeve, so low that only his two companions could hear him as they shot him confused looks. "It's an expression from Yuffie. She said it was about people who could "dish it out but couldn't take it"."

Their trio left Seventh Heaven shortly after, all highly entertained by the sudden turn of events. Finally by herself, Tifa decided to thank the old friend who had helped plan her attack. "Thanks, Aerith," said the woman who had just won herself a little victory.

"Hey, not a problem," said the flower girl, manifesting as a spirit behind Tifa. "I always knew Cloud could get flirty. But he never got used to being on the receiving end. Kinda seems like he's not the only one though."

Aerith then pointed to Tifa's face, the martial artist's features a very obvious shade of red. "Seems like you need to get used to being the flirter and the flirtee, Tifa."

Tifa laughed. "Those aren't even real words," she spat, hiding her hands in her face.

"But your crush on Cloud totally is." At that remark, Aerith disappeared, going as quietly as she had come and leaving Tifa's cheeks even redder.

Meanwhile, Cloud was already lacing up his boots upstairs, fully clothed as a smirking specter appeared to him. "We're gonna plan out your next strike," said Zack, his smile good-natured but scheming.

Two days would pass without a single strike from him, his plans remaining unformed.

"I'm not walking out of the shower with only a towel on," groaned Cloud, his tone quiet as he trudged up the short staircase into Seventh Heaven.

"Well, we better think of something or you gonna lose this little game of yours."

"It's not a game, Zack. I like her," stated the pseudo-SOLDIER, unlocking the door into the bar with a key and turning to close it. "Talk to you in a bit."

"All right, Cloud. Besides I think you got more important things to worry about now," replied his old friend, a smirk evident in his tone.

And before Cloud could even ask what he meant, Zack had faded. Only to be replaced by another dark haired individual, this one far more enticing as she called out to him. "Oh, you're back."

The sword wielder turned to face her. "Hey, Tifa, I-"

And the sight that greeted him was one for his sore blue eyes.

White tank top.

Black leather skirt and shorts with matching suspenders.

Hair tied by a band the same red-brown as her eyes.

Minus the arm warmers and gloves, Cloud was gazing upon the Tifa of two years ago behind the bar where she belonged. Knowing that this was obviously a trap, the spiky haired man still couldn't help but step up and seat himself at a stool. "You were gone for a few days. Looks like you could use a drink. What'll it be?" asked the beauty of a barkeep before him, her smile radiant.

His trademark response? "I could use one. Had a lot of deliveries. Give me something hard."

Tifa nodded, turning and bending forward slightly to retrieve the tools of her trade from the shelves behind her. Upon seeing this, the drink wasn't the only hard thing Cloud had.

Half a minute later, he was sipping on a Cosmo Canyon, sure that her attack was over. He was wrong. Tifa stretched, fingers laced as she extended her arms above her head and then behind her, an old routine she performed after battles. This brought focus to certain prominent aspects of her, ones that had always left Cloud both awed and very warm beneath the already sleeveless shirts he wore.

The glass in his hand immediately shattered, the force of his grip having crushed it as its remains skittered across the countertop, surprising them both.

"Oh, you didn't get to finish," said Tifa, her voice innocent as her expression of shock became one of concern. But beneath the innocence was a detectable hint of coquettishness. "Did I do something wrong?"

Thanks to her display, Cloud felt like he had and was finished, unable to face the woman who had begun beating him at his own game. "No. I'll get cleaned up."

And as he stomped up Seventh Heaven's stairs, he seethed, mind racing with the way he could get her back for this. While he did so, a friend reappeared. "Been a bit," said Zack. "She got you good, y'know? Towel thing is still open."

Cloud grinned. "I have a better idea."

It was one that came into play three days later.

"I'll be right out. I made a sandwich for you," said Tifa, her voice carrying into Seventh Heaven's garage through the open door.

"Got you," replied Cloud, leaving Tifa oblivious to the fact that he had her in more ways than one. Spying her form enter the garage with a plate in hand, the blue eyed man crouched low behind Fenrir, his bike hiding him from view. "Just leave it on my table over there. Oh, and one more thing, Tifa."

"What is it, Cloud?" asked Tifa as she placed his sandwich laden plate upon the table stacked with his tools.

"Mind grabbing me a shirt? I don't wanna step inside and get anything dirty.""

And as he stood up, Tifa developed a sudden desire to turn into motor oil. Preferably the same brand that Cloud was currently covered in. Or maybe the grey towel draped over his shoulder. Unsure of where to look, she was snapped out of her reverie by his voice.

"Tifa. Shirt. Please," spoke Cloud, his voice the same as ever save for the obvious smugness within it. "I'm almost done here. Then I can take you for a ride."

"What?"

Cloud shot her a half-smile, knowing she had caught the innuendo yet choosing to repeat himself. "I said when I'm done here, Tifa, I can take you for a ride," he stated, slowly emphasizing each word.

Still standing by Cloud's tool table, Tifa began leaning on it. The dark haired and very pleasantly surprised woman had gone weak in the knees, trying to play it off as her assuming a very relaxed stance against the desk at her side. "That sounds nice and all..." she trailed, eyes once again travelling everywhere but his face even as they conversed. "...but I think I'll get you that shirt now."

"Don't bother. I saw you throw them in the wash this morning."

Tifa, realizing how far he had planned this out, did her best to fight back. Scrunching her face in frustration, she bit out a response. "Then why'd you ask for one?"

His azure orbs turned predatory, sizing her up wolfishly as he held his towel out to her. "I forgot. Only remembered now. Since I don't have a shirt, maybe you could wipe me up?"

And despite every fiber of her being screaming in agreement to the handsome swordsman's request, Tifa managed to maintain a few scraps of rationality. "C-can't do it yourself?"

"I would but I'd just get myself dirtier. Wouldn't want me to get dirty, would you?"

Tifa's eyes lowered, sheepish despite her taking the proffered towel. Not knowing where to start, the carmine of her gaze met the sky blue of his, a question hanging in the air between them. The martial artist got her answer, a whisper from him telling her to start at his shoulders and work downwards. And she did, hands shaking all the while. With her mind racing, she focused on Cloud's half smile, silently mocking her in the corner of her vision. The helpful woman that Tifa was had been tricked into this, doing her best to hide her embarrassment behind the black locks that framed her face. But the teenage girl that had fantasized about a chocobo haired savior was ecstatic, her glee growing as her hands trailed downwards.

"Why are his pants so low?" Inside her head, Tifa was screaming. The situation was only exacerbated by the memory of Yuffie's impish gesture with the wine bottle and the very large truth behind it. Trapped between Cloud and his table, she hurriedly finished her task before shoving past him and darting back into Seventh Heaven.

Dashing up the stairs and into her room, Tifa flopped down onto the bed. Pulling a pillow to her face, she emptied her lungs into the soft cotton. As she rose from her prone position, her cheeks as red as her pupils, the defeated lady sensed another presence in the room.

"Oh, he is so gonna get it," said Aerith, her jade eyes determined. "We. Are. Going. Shopping."

A day later, Cloud Strife would find himself speechless. Having awoken from a nap, he had expected his office to be empty. And while slumber had been nice, the situation he found himself in upon drinking was downright heavenly.

"Another drink?"

Cloud nodded wordlessly, lips slightly parted in awe. Tifa, placing her hand on his shoulder, nudged him into the wall his bed had been pushed against. Beside him was his chair, a small tray on it stacked with drinks. And while the drinks were amazing, his attention had been drawn elsewhere.

"Here you go," said Tifa, clad in a dress identical to the dark blue number he had found her in when the bartender had infiltrated Don Corneo's mansion. Sitting firmly in his lap with both her arms wrapped around him, she brought a Gold Chocobo to his lips. Even as he sipped on it, Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from her. One part of him, the mature and level headed SOLDIER, told him to focus on her face. The other, the teenage boy who had never lived out his adolescence chasing girls, was telling his eyes to take in the rest of the view.

It was obvious which force had won the war as his gaze traveled elsewhere, trailing downwards and back up to her face. Noticing what he had done, Tifa only smiled sweetly in return. "Do you see something you like?" she cooed against his ear.

Cloud nodded again, his ability to counter having been robbed. And as his eyes made another lap of Tifa's form, the dumbstruck man was ready to admit defeat.

That is if his objective had been to out flirt her in the first place. Having recovered his ability to speak, he favored her with a half smile. Cloud had achieved his ultimate goal of letting her grow accustomed to his more tender side. Every brush of his fingers against hers and every teasing remark had been more than just part of a simple game.

Zack's words echoed in his head: "In a fight, you gotta trick them. That's how war works. Or at least that's what Angeal told me. So trick her."

That was what Cloud had been doing: tricking her into slowly letting her guard down for this very moment. "You," he said, his smile turning boyish and shy. "I like you, Tifa."

Her eyes widened. The arrogance and cockiness that usually colored his voice had disappeared, the coy heartbreaker she had become used to having vanished. Now that he was gone, she found the stoic but good-natured boy next door with his hand on the small of her back. Yet she felt it too good to be true. "R-really?" Tifa husked, turning her voice smoky as she recovered. "Doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want though."

"I know. But maybe you can do something for me. How does a date sound?"

And despite the innocence of his words, Tifa flushed hard. Shocked, she stumbled backwards off his lap, landing on her back atop Cloud's small bed thanks to maneuvering. "Ah, w-why would you wanna date me?" stuttered his failed seductress, forearms over her eyes.

"I have a lot of reasons but I'll start with the most obvious one: you're cute," Cloud said, crawling over to her as he placed both palms on either side of her. "Really cute."

This was the Tifa he had wanted to take out on a date: determined to get her way but still a good girl at heart who only wanted to know how he felt about her. She had strode into his room and planted herself in his lap. In doing so, Tifa hoped to finally win an answer and the game she thought he had been playing. And she had gotten a very obvious response, one that would've signalled a mutual victory for them both. But instead of victory, Cloud felt defeat as she began sniffling, obviously in tears. "Tifa? Tifa, what's wrong?"

As he gently tried to pry her forearms away, she resisted, gently shaking her head. "You don't get to do this."

"Do what?" hissed Cloud, realizing he had hurt her.

"This. Getting my hopes up," choked out the teary eyed lady before him, finally pulling her arms away to reveal her puffy eyes. "You always do this, Cloud. Always. You're nice to me then you pull away. I get why you were sad. Why you left when you had Geostigma. Why you didn't want me to watch you…"

"Watch me die," sighed the blademan, guilt lacing his tone.

Tifa nodded softly. "But it hurts. A lot. You know how I feel. Do you really wanna go out with me?"

"Definitely. I wouldn't have…" paused Cloud, unsure how to phrase himself. "... been the way I have if I didn't. I might not say much, I know. But I don't lie when it comes to stuff like this. I'm done dilly-dallying."

"And if I say "No"?"

"I guess I'll have to find somebody else then."

"Aerith?" mumbled Tifa, flinching.

"Not when her and Zack have been helping me," admitted her suitor with a chuckle.

"What?" spat Tifa, sitting up in bed.

"They have. Aerith's been telling us about all your plans. She's been on my side this whole time."

Tifa fell back again, this time face first into a pillow. Cloud followed her, landing on his stomach with his arm hanging off the side of the bed, the mattress too small to accommodate his whole form. "Embarrassed?"

Tifa nodded.

"Can I talk now?"

The mortified woman in a dress nodded again.

"Good. You wanna know why I'm not kidding about dating you? Because everyone wants us to be together. Including us," said Cloud, his voice sincere. "I'd be disappointing a lot of people if I didn't. Like you. Like me. And like my mom."

"Miss Claudia?" asked Tifa, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Mhm," grunted the son of the late Claudia Strife. "We wrote each other when I was in the Shinra Military Police. She told me about this one girl she really liked. Lived next door. Beautiful. Really nice. Mom said she kept asking about me. Kept checking the papers too."

And if Tifa could melt into nothingness, she would have, her regular inquiries about Cloud having made it obvious how she felt about the blonde to his mother. And with the realization that the same blonde had been receiving updates about those inquiries for years, the raven haired brawler could not have been more pink in the face.

"Mom also said she thought I said something to this girl. She knew I'd had a crush on her since we were kids. I just didn't like her friends. Didn't have the guts to really tell her either."

Tifa stiffened. All those times Cloud had ignored her? Stalked away in silence? She lifted her head to glare at him, pouting while she did. "You didn't change. Even after we went around chasing Sephiroth and you got your memories back. And after what we did under the Highwind you still didn't ask me out. Then you got sick. And you left. And I thought…"

Cloud shifted onto his side, pulling her close as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't think saying it'll be enough. Ever. But you know why I did. I didn't wanna fail you then. And I don't plan on failing you now. So, Tifa, will you go out with me?

Tifa looked up at him. "Fine but on one condition, Cloud."

He smirked at her, his blue eyes soft. "Anything."

"I'm tired. And it's night. You know how long it took me to make all those drinks? And to find the guts to go through with this? I wanna go to sleep. Hug me."

"This bed's small though. You sure you wanna sleep here? And what about Denzel and Marlene?"

Tifa nodded, wiping her tears away with a smile as she nuzzled into him. "Barret has them. And you're closer like this."

Cloud's eyes widened at the realization. "All right then. Are we done messing around?"

"Definitely," whispered Tifa, the brush of her bangs against the cloth of his shirt indicating that she was nodding. "But I don't mind us messing around like this. From time to time, that is."

"I agree." The corners of Cloud's lips lifted, his smile bashful. "And you look really great in that dress."

"Thank you." Tifa closed her eyes, her heart finally at peace after years of turmoil. Glad he felt the same way as her, the dress clad lady felt a little more teasing was fair. "But what if I say "no" right now?"

"To a date? Well, mom did say an older girlfriend would suit me. And you are a year younger than me so… ow!"

"Good night, Cloud," said Tifa as she jabbed a finger into his chest, her tone equal parts affection and irritation. Closing her eyes, she dozed off, a giddy smile on her face as Cloud's arms wrapped around her.

"Good night, Tifa," whispered Cloud, glad his little scheme had worked, winning him the girl he had felt for since his days in their little country town. And in no small part thanks to two very helpful and roguish friends in the Lifestream. Making a note to thank them upon waking, he let sleep take him, knowing that any dreams he had could never compare to the vision of a woman by his side.

**Thank you for reading and please, go ahead and leave a review! =) Side note: I watched Bunny Girl Senpai this year and Sakuta kinda reminded me of Cloud. So Cloud in this story was somewhat colored by how I saw Sakuta and his dynamic with Mai who also influenced how I wrote Tifa here. Hopefully, it wasn't too out of character. HAHAHA**


	2. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie makes a fun little discovery about two friends when they return from Mideel, leading to a game that spans the entirety of the Highwind.

"Cute," thought Cloud, seated upon a bed in the Highwind. "Really cute. Wait, where'd that come from?"

It was all he could say to himself as the subject of his mental monologue dried her hair off with a pout, having recently emerged from the ruins of Mideel alongside him. It had been an hour since their friends had brought them aboard the Highwind. Thirty minutes since he had revealed the truth of his past to them all in the airship's conference room. Ten minutes since Tifa had taken another shower in their shared room, still feeling unclean despite the aircraft's far more amenable surroundings compared to the bottom of the Lifestream.

"You okay?" The blue eyed man struggled not to look at her face, the flood of fixed memories having solidified feelings he had carried since his days as her neighbor in Nibelheim. The SOLDIER he had pretended to be had always acknowledged her as more than just a simple friend. Yet he had been held back by the haze of his trauma and his own lack of clarity regarding his feelings. Then, Cloud had been unsure of whether or not she was simply the most trusted of his companions or something more.

"Oh, I'm fine, Cloud. I think I should be asking you that question." Tifa turned to him then, her lips now turned up in a small smile as the carmine of her eyes sparkled with life.

As soon as his azure of his eyes met the red-brown in hers, Cloud knew that the decision had been made. "Hey, I'm your hero, right? Means I've got to watch your back more."

Tifa Lockhart was the one chink in his armor of stoicism and sarcasm, a notion that was only solidified by her beaming face. Obviously elated at his reminder of their vow, the martial maiden walked over to him, gently pulling on his arm. "We going somewhere?" asked Cloud, the gold of his brows knitted in confusion.

"I'm hungry," admitted Tifa. "I think you are too."

"Not really," countered the bladesman, eager for rest. "You can go without me."

Slightly deterred, Tifa tucked her chin before mumbling something beneath her breath. His enhanced hearing had been the only reason her words had reached him. Still, it hadn't been enough for him to truly understand her. "Sorry, Tifa. What was that?"

"I said I just wanted to eat with you," uttered Tifa, her voice shy as her digits danced along his arm. In spite of his realization regarding her, the sword wielder was sure he could stave her off, feeling far too exhausted for anything other than sleep.

Then she bit her lip, shrinking into herself as the hues of her gaze locked with his, her carmine orbs pleading with him to grant her wish.

"Cute," thought Cloud, turning away in the hopes that the rich blonde shades of his hair would hide the red of his features. "Fine. I guess I could eat."

Zack must've been laughing at him from the Lifestream, no doubt.

A minute later, the two would find themselves in the small commissary aboard the Highwind. Seeking sustenance, they were served as soon as they seated themselves at a table. The cook had already prepared something for them, all thanks to Cid's orders to make sure the pair were cared for thanks to their recent ordeal. At a table, Cloud and Tifa ate in companionable silence, all the while shooting glances at one another that hinted at other things.

Already embarrassed enough as things were, it was lucky that a certain kunoichi hanging just overhead decided not to reveal herself. Like the great shinobi she was, Yuffie knew how to blend in with her surroundings, stealth having been an eternal and useful tool of her lineage. Now the nosy little princess had put it to use once more. Not for the pride of her land nor the honor of her people. Instead, she used it to spy on her two friends, seeking to observe any interesting developments in their relationship.

"Now this is interesting," mused Yuffie, attached to the small rafters in the airship's small cafeteria. "Interesting indeed."

And it was. After all, she could count all the times Cloud had smiled on one hand. But observing the early dinner before her, Yuffie concluded that she would need three or for now. Small as they were, the blade wielder's smirks would appear anytime Tifa made eye contact with him, her own lips quirked up as well. As amusing as it would have been to reveal herself, the princess of Wutai settled for committing the scene before her to memory, letting her allies leave untouched by her presence.

"Time for a little gossip," whispered Yuffie, scampering off to spread the word.

And so the rogue did. By night's end, everyone aboard the ship knew what Yuffie had seen, her final stop being Cid and Barret on the ship's main deck.

"Well, finally," grunted the pilot, cigar smoke wafting up from him. "'Bout darn time, right, big guy?"

Barret obviously did not agree, cocking his gun arm. "Where are they now?"

"Hey, stop right there, "dad". Tifa's grown up, okay? She can do as she pleases," stated Yuffie, pointing an accusatory finger at the gunner.

Barret's eyes widened in shock, a retort dying on his lips as soon as he realized the truth behind Yuffie's words. The dark skinned titan was also embarrassed that such a realization had to come at the hands of the youngest and most irresponsible member of their group. "Since when did you get so grown?"

The ninja smiled deviously, drawing curious stares from the two older men. "Since I started a betting pool on them."

"You what?" hissed Cid. "Girlie, I ain't sure that's a real smart idea you got knockin' around in that head of 'yers."

"Same here." Barret then fixed with Yuffie with a glare, one that bounced right off her energetic exterior.

"Oh, come on! Just a little bit of fun before we head off to save the Planet! So, come on…" paused Yuffie, wiggling her eyebrows. "Everyone's in on it!"

Barret shook his head. "No way. Ain't no way. What? You got Vincent on board?"

Yuffie's reply was a mischievous smile.

"No…" A cigarette hit the polished metal floor.

"How?" A fierce and dark skinned face lit up in shock, awaiting a roguish teenager's reply.

"I annoyed him into it. He just coughed up the gil so I'd leave him alone. So, you two in or out? I even got a few bets on when they'll take each other to pound-"

"Woah there, girlie. I'll pay you to stop talkin' right this second. No lady 'yer age should be talkin' about stuff like that."

"Ugh," groaned Yuffie, tossing her head back. "You both sound like my dad! Listen, pay up or don't. That's all I'm saying."

"Fine," conceded her cigar smoking friend. "I'll put up some gil. And I'll take my bet with Vincent. Whatever he said, I'll go with him."

"Really, Cid? Vince is a nice guy and all but I ain't sure this stuff is his thing, y'know?" said Barret, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, the very fact that tall, dark and raspy went in at all is a miracle," countered Cid. "Way I see it, sidin' with him is my best bet. Guy's gonna give us a second miracle. Preferably the kind that pays."

"Whatever you say. I've known those too longer than either of you," boasted the large rebel. "I'm winnin' all that gil. Now what's the lowest we can go in for Yuffie?"

"One hundred gil."

And after some mild cursing, Barret and Cid ended up handing over their precious gil to Yuffie. Days later, the ship wide betting pool would be settled. The two men, alongside the rest of their party and the ship's crew, would gather on the main deck just hours after Sephiroth's defeat. Loud cheers rang out, signalling victory for the Planet's protectors. However, it was also the perfect moment for their gambling to come to an end, owing to the lack of a certain blonde swordsman and black haired martial artist.

"The lass said she was gonna help 'im heal up with some Materia," announced Cait Sith, his megaphone turning his voice into a loud boom that rang out across the small crowd gathered. "Yuffie, it's time."

"Gotcha, Cait!" affirmed Yuffie, carrying a sack full of gil. "Welcome, one and all, to the conclusion of the grand game we've been playing! It was but a week ago when I, Yuffie Kisaragi, the Single White Rose of Wutai, discovered the budding romance between-"

"Lassie, move it along," prodded the crowned cat beside her. "They pop in and this whole thing is bust. We need 'ta make this quick."

"Sorry, sorry. All right, so basically we all made bets on when Blondie and Boobs'd get together. Someone's winning tonight and someone isn't. Blah, blah, blah, here's the winner!"

All awaited the answer with baited breath, the deck soundless for but a few moments until…

"The winners are… Vincent Valentine!"

...sounds of cheer, defeat and aplomb erupted.

"And Cid Highwind!"

Followed by more of the same, only louder as Cid howled, stepping forward alongside the gunman to claim his prize. "All right! Nice one, Vince!"

"What the heck'd you two even bet on?" asked Barret, his raised voice cutting through the celebration.

A wicked smile crossed Cid's face as he took a glance at Vincent who only shrugged in return. "Well, guess I'd better tell 'im. So, me an' Vince here put some gil down on the same thing. I asked what he bet on and believe me, it was a doozy. Barret, big man, you know what I'm talkin' about, right?"

"What?" blurted out a confused Barret, eyes directed upwards and brow furrowed in thought.

"You know!" Cid shot back with a laugh. "You and I caught the starlight show when we got back early to take on Sephiroth! Vince and I bet it'd happen before we took on that crazy bastard."

Immediately, the perplexed look upon Barret's face was replaced by an expression of disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin' me! That?"

"Captain, what's he talking about?" said Cid's trainee pilot at the very front of the gathered. "Did they…"

"Hey, kid, I'll leave it up to you to figure it out! But it ain't that hard to put two and two together!" stated the airman. "But it was Vincent here who figured it out first. How'd you know, man?"

Vincent, ever reticent, responded with only one word. "Intuition."

As Cid took the gil from a giggling Yuffie, a howl sounded out, pulling the gaze of everyone in the room to the stairs that led up to their current location. There, a very groggy Red XIII stood. "What is going on, friends?"

"Oh, hey, Nanaki! Just settlin' debts since those two," said Cid, knowing that his four legged friend would catch on. "Are, uh, healin' up. Tifa said she was gonna help Cloud since he took a beatin' this morning."

"Curious," stated Red XIII. "I don't know why Cloud would need additional healing. I tended to his wounds myself after our battle earlier."

A hush descended upon the room again, all present sending knowing glances left and right. And with another roguish grin, Yuffie broke the silence. "All right! New betting pool!"

"Yeah," roared Cid, stepping closer to Yuffie and Cait as Vincent had already vanished. "Take 'yer pick! What're those gettin' up two when they don't got anyone else around! The stuff you do clothes on or the really fun stuff?"

And contrary to the obvious assumption, a very sleepy Cloud and Tifa were both fully clothed. Sharing a bed, both were enjoying a restful slumber until the cacophony of yowls and yells had reached their room. "Oh, what is it now?" grumbled Tifa, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she fumbled for her boots.

"Bets," whispered Cloud as he pulled her back to bed. "They took bets on when we'd get together."

"Wait, how'd you know?" Tifa was shocked, having been completely oblivious to the simple amusement they had become.

With his eyes still shut, Cloud responded with a smirk. "SOLDER hearing. And Vincent told me. He said he'd give me a share of his cut too. I just took him up on it."

The fighter leaned with a single question on her mind. "What'd he bet on?"

And as soon as Cloud was done telling her, she punched him in the shoulder. "So when we…" hissed an angry Tifa. "It was just-"

"Hey, no," cut in Cloud. "I only found out after we beat Sephiroth."

However, carmine orbs were still flared at him, frustration and hurt coursing through them. "I wouldn't do that," emphasized the blue eyed warrior, defending himself as he stared at her. "If it wasn't with someone I actually liked."

"You're sure?"

The sky blue in his eyes softened. "Definitely. I wouldn't be here either if I wasn't serious."

And in her response, the hardness left the soft red of Tifa's eyes as well. "You better be," she teased. "Remember what you promised?"

"Always."

Tifa then settled back onto her pillow, smiling while she did. However, she quickly rose again with another question. "Cloud, if they were taking bets on when we'd get together, what does that make us now?"

Hearing how timid her voice had become, Cloud rose, leaving his answer on her cheek before he fell back into the sheets once more.

"Cloud!" hissed Tifa, the little girl next door in her having replaced the demure and mature lady she had become thanks to his gesture.

"Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking," teased the SOLDIER, his back to her as turned to lay on his side. "By the way, before we came in here, I told Vincent to come by after we had a nap."

"Cloud Strife!"

"You're cute. Really cute. Now good night and get some sleep, Tifa Lockhart."

And that was what Tifa Lockhart did while her cheeks burned, both frustrated and elated by the heroic SOLDIER beside her.

**Hello again. =) Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
